


No Good Group Chat

by GallifreyanFairytale



Category: No Good Nick (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Crack, First Dates, Gen, Group chat, High School, M/M, Scheming, School Dances, Sibling Bonding, Texting, but in a helping out their brother way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21682438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallifreyanFairytale/pseuds/GallifreyanFairytale
Summary: Ed makes a family group chat. Molly makes a sub chat without the annoying people. Nick makes a plan to get Jeremy to ask Eric out.aka the No Good Nick group chat fic no one asked for.
Relationships: Eric/Jeremy Thompson (No Good Nick), Jeremy Thompson & Molly Thompson & Nicole "Nick" Franzelli
Comments: 27
Kudos: 96





	1. The Group Chat

**Author's Note:**

> yes i do have a problem with writing group chat fics for every show immediately after i finish it. no i will not stop.
> 
> and this one actually has a plot so it won't go on indefinitely!

_01/21/19_

_12:45 PM_

**edthompson** added **chefliz** , **nogoodnick** , **jeremythompson** , and **mollysmob** to the group

**edthompson** named the group **our family**

**edthompson:** Please let me know if this goes through. :-)

**jeremythompson:** oh no

**mollysmob:** he finally figured out group chats

**chefliz:** Ed, dear, what have you done?

**edthompson:** I’ve created a family group chat!

**nogoodnick:** Cool!

**mollysmob:** is it, though?

**nogoodnick:** eh

**edthompson:** Oh, come on! This way, we can get a hold of each other if an important issue arises! I hear group chats are the best way to stay in touch

**jeremythompson:** they also say every group chat spurs a second group chat without the annoying people in it

**jeremythompson:** not that i would know because the only group chat i’m in is the student government one, but still

**mollysmob:** oop

**mollysmob:** that means you aren’t in the student government spin off chat without the annoying people

**jeremythompson:** i brought that on myself

**mollysmob:** you sure did

**mollysmob:** anyway if this group chat had a second group chat without the annoying people, it would literally just be me and nick

**edthompson:** Be nice!

**mollysmob:** you could be in it too, dad

**edthompson:** Sounds perfectly nice to me!

**jeremythompson:** …

**chefliz:** Could you all _please_ stop texting so much while I am at work?

**chefliz:** :-)

**mollysmob:** anyway i’m making that second group chat now

  
  
  
  


_01/21/19_

_1:23 PM_

**mollysmob** added **jeremythompson** and **nogoodnick** to the chat

**mollysmob** named the group **our family: the sub chat**

**mollysmob:** welcome

**jeremythompson:** i’m honored to be involved in this

**mollysmob:** don’t let it get to your head

**mollysmob:** and you have to change your username to something more exciting

**nogoodnick:** yeah, even liz’s username is more exciting than yours!

**jeremythompson:** okay, rude

**mollysmob:** but she’s got a point

**jeremythompson** ugh fine

**jeremythompson** changed his username to **futurepresident**

**mollysmob:** yeah i’m gonna have to veto that

**futurepresident:** then come up with a fun username yourself!

**mollysmob:** how about gayandarrogant

**futurepresident:** those are not my only two defining factors!

**nogoodnick:** eh

**futurepresident:** why was i thankful to be in this chat again?

**mollysmob:** idk

**futurepresident** changed his username to **jeremyt**

**jeremyt:** this is as fun as you’re getting

**nogoodnick:** we will break you someday

**jeremyt:** wow, i feel so threatened

**nogoodnick:** you know i have leverage on you

**nogoodnick:** i have tea, and i am willing to spill it

**mollysmob:**...what tea

**jeremyt:** yes, what tea?

**nogoodnick:** oh, just a little something that happened on poker night ;)

**jeremyt:** you said you wouldn’t tell!

**nogoodnick:** but that doesn’t mean i can’t threaten to spill

**mollysmob:** what happened!!!

**jeremyt:** well, i know what happened with you on poker night too!

**nogoodnick:** oh, me almost kissing will? yeah, i already told molly that.

**nogoodnick:** you ain’t got nothin on me

**jeremyt:** ..that would mean i _do_ have something on you

**mollysmob:** this is why you didn’t get added to the student government chat without the annoying people

**mollysmob:** anyway

**mollysmob:** i want to know what happened!!!!

**mollysmob:** i swear i won’t tell _anyone_

**jeremyt:** no! i’m not telling you!

**mollysmob:** please?

**jeremyt:** NO

**nogoodnick:** i’m gonna start dropping hints

**jeremyt:** wow, your username really is true

**nogoodnick:** thanks!

**nogoodnick:** it involved a boy

**jeremyt:** nick!

**mollysmob:** TEA

**mollysmob:** _whomst_

**mollysmob:** _tell me_

**jeremyt:** you don’t know him!

**mollysmob:** i bet it’s someone in the student government

**mollysmob:** jim?

**mollysmob:** no

**mollysmob:** hmmmm

**jeremyt:** UGH _fine_

**jeremyt:** it’s Eric

**mollysmob:** _oooh_ and he’s so important his name gets a capital letter?

**jeremyt:** nick caught him and i kissing in the hallway after poker night

**mollysmob:** OMG

**mollysmob:** JEREMY

**mollysmob:** so are you guys dating or what???

**mollysmob:** tell me _everything_

**jeremyt:** i am literally in class right now

**mollysmob:** with eric??

**jeremyt:** SHUT UP

**nogoodnick:** what class are you in, Jeremy?

**jeremyt:**....i don’t think i should tell you

**nogoodnick:** but why not?

**mollysmob:** he has pre calc

**nogoodnick:** and what room is that in?

**mollysmob:** idk, upstairs???

**jeremyt:** nick please tell me you did not sneak out of class to come spy on me

**nogoodnick:** it’s only fair considering you skipped school to spy on me

**nogoodnick:** now _tell me what room you’re in_

**mollysmob:** 218

**mollysmob:** i forgot you sent me a picture of your schedule when you first got it!

**jeremyt:** why did i do that

**nogoodnick:** gee, molly, i really have to go to the bathroom

**mollysmob:** you know what? i do too

**nogoodnick:** better use the upstairs one bc the downstairs bathrooms all smell bad

**mollysmob:** you’re right; they’re absolutely horrendous

**mollysmob:** wish our student body president would do something about that

**jeremyt:** go ask lisa

**jeremyt:** OH MY GOD WHY ARE YOU GUYS OUTSIDE THE DOOR

**nogoodnick:** we should go in and say the volunteer squad wants to interview him

**mollysmob:** omg is that eric sitting next to you

**nogoodnick:** omg is that you _letting eric read this conversation_

**mollysmob:** the height of romance <3

**jeremyt:** well we know you’ve never had a boyfriend before

**mollysmob:** rude

**jeremyt:** Eric laughed at it

**nogoodnick:** we know

**nogoodnick:** we saw

**jeremyt:** aren’t your teachers going to be wondering why you’re taking so long in the bathroom?

**nogoodnick:** pfft you think the biology teachers notice anything?

**mollysmob:** she’s got a point

**mollysmob:** and i’m such a good student that no one will question me taking a long bathroom break just this once

**jeremyt:** you guys are. the worst.

**nogoodnick:** thanks!

**jeremyt:** GO BACK TO CLASS

**mollysmob:** ugh fine

**mollysmob:** we got the information we needed anyways

**mollysmob:** you _are_ in class with eric

**nogoodnick:** send him all our love <3

**jeremyt:** go away

**mollysmob:** see you at home <33333

**mollysmob:** wait so are you guys dating

**jeremyt:** GO AWAY

**nogoodnick:** well you better not let him slip away..

**mollysmob:** if you’re not dating by the time we get home, nick and i are helping you plan out how to ask him out

**nogoodnick:** because we know how your plans tend to go

**jeremyt:** rude

**jeremyt:** what did i do to deserve this

**nogoodnick:** we’re trying to be helpful!

**jeremyt:** while also insulting me

**nogoodnick:** okay fair

**jeremyt:** are you two back in class yet?

**mollysmob:** yes

**nogoodnick:** probably

**jeremyt:** GO BACK TO CLASS

**nogoodnick:** ugh fine


	2. The Proposition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick might be a reformed con artist, but she still enjoys a good scheme.

_01/21/19_

_2:12 PM_

**nogoodnick** added **mollysmob** to **volunteer squad!!**

**nodgoodnick:** we have an idea

**mollysmob:** and you want me to be involved?

**beccy:** Yes

**xuan12:** Nick suggested we add you back after she came clean about leaking the footage

**beccy:** But the chat hasn’t been active since then until just now

**beccy:** Because Nick had a good idea!

**mollysmob:** which is?

**beccy:** a fundraiser for the shelter for homeless LGBT+ teens!

**mollysmob:** that’s an incredible idea!!

**nogoodnick:** i know it might be a bit controversial around the school...

**beccy:** But who cares!

**beccy:** The Volunteer Squad supports _all_ homeless people

**mollysmob:** so what are we going to do for this fundraiser?

**nogoodnick:** you know how most schools have a winter dance?

**mollysmob:** like snowball?

**nogoodnick:** yes!

**nogoodnick:** we just need to convince the student council to set a winter dance up for our school, and let us charge for tickets

**xuan12:** Last time, that didn’t go over well with the president…

**nogoodnick:** well, lisa is president now

**nogoodnick:** _plus_ basically everyone had to pay the costume fee anyways and every other school in the area charges for dance tickets

**nogoodnick:** we just charge a $5-$10 admission fee, and we could make a _ton_ of money

**mollysmob:** it’s a solid plan

**beccy:** Won’t student council want the money to pay for the decorations and stuff for the dance?

**nogoodnick:** not if the theme fits decorations they already have

**beccy:** Oooh, I like where this is going

**beccy:** Reusing decorations will be great for the environment!

**mollysmob:** Yes!

**nogoodnick:** so now all we have to do is convince student council to agree!

**nogoodnick:** i’ll talk to lisa, but if she doesn’t agree, i’ll need your help to come back stronger

**beccy:** We await your call

**xuan12:** ^^

  
  
  
  
  
  
_01/21/19_

_2:28 PM_

**mollysmob** sent a message to **nogoodnick**

**mollysmob:** okay _what_ is this about?

**nogoodnick:** i just want to do some good for all of the teenagers who aren’t as lucky as jeremy!

**mollysmob:** really?

**nogoodnick:** okay no the real reason for the dance is to get jeremy to ask eric to it

**mollysmob:** OMG

**mollysmob:** you’re so smart

**mollysmob:** jeremy’s going to hate us

**nogoodnick:** but only until he and eric officially start dating

**nogoodnick:** then, he’ll love us

**mollysmob:** a fair point

**nogoodnick:** okay i e-mailed lisa and she said she’ll talk to me right after school!

**mollysmob:** great!

**mollysmob:** i’ll tell jeremy you’re talking to a teacher about making up a test you missed so he doesn’t get suspicious

**nogoodnick:** wow, you’re lying now too?

**mollysmob:** if i’m going to join you in scheming, i guess i should probably learn to lie too

**nogoodnick:** a fair point

**nogoodnick:** okay, see you after school!

**mollysmob:** see you after school!

  
  
  
  
  


_01/21/19_

_3:44 PM_

**nogoodnick** sent a message to **volunteer squad!!**

**nogoodnick:** LISA SAID YES!!!

**beccy:** YAY!!!

**beccy:** I’ll tell Tamika the good news!

**xuan12:** A winter dance is going to be so much fun!

**xuan12:** but even MORE fun will be raising money for a good cause!

**mollysmob:** this is gonna be _so good_

**mollysmob:** i can’t wait!

  
  
  


_1/21/19_

_6:54 PM_

**edthompson** sent a message to **our family**

**edthompson:** How did everyone enjoy dinner?

**chefliz:** Yes, I would like to know

**nogoodnick:** It was incredible, as usual!

**mollysmob:** ^^

**jeremyt:** what nick said

**chefliz:** Wow, you guys seem astoundingly sincere.

**jeremyt:** sorry, it’s just nick and molly have been pestering me _nonstop_ since dinner ended

**mollysmob:** we’re not pestering!

**nogoodnick:** just encouraging!

**jeremyt:** you’re definitely pestering

**chefliz:** Okay, what’s going on here?

**nogoodnick:** Molly and I are simply trying to encourage Jeremy to take a risk that we know will pay off in the end!

**jeremyt:** they are bugging me to do something i don’t want to do and are refusing to stop until i give in

**mollysmob:** don’t lie!

**mollysmob:** we _all_ know you want to do this

**edthompson:** I don’t know what’s going on here, but I do know we agreed no more secrets in this house

**chefliz:** And by that, he means we need the specifics

**jeremyt:** you know what? we just resolved it!

**jeremyt:** thanks for the help, mom & dad!

**edthompson:** I’m not sure what we did, but I’m glad we could help!

  
  
  
  


_01/21/19_

_7:18 PM_

**jeremyt** sent a message to **our family: the sub chat**

**jeremyt:** i’m ending you both

**nogoodnick:** :(

**nogoodnick:** we might have to show a threat like that to Ed and Liz and then they’ll _need_ to know the specifics :(

**jeremyt:** you two are the worst

**jeremyt:** fine! i’ll ask eric to the dance

**mollysmob:** YES!

**mollysmob:** WE DID IT!

**nogoodnick:** now to help you plan the perfect way to ask him..


	3. The Plan

_1/21/19_

_7:43 pm_

**lesbiablisa** sent a message to **dhs student government**

**lesbiablisa:** the Volunteer Squad came to me with an idea for a winter dance fundraiser today, and I think we should go for it

**jeremyt:** oh boy

**lesbiablisa:** usually, we don’t like to charge for school dances, which is why we don’t have a winter formal/snowball dance

**lesbiablisa:** but it was brought to my attention that we still have the decorations from the last winter dance, ten years ago, and they’re all still in great condition since they were only used for one night

**lesbiablisa:** so in an attempt to help the environment by reusing decorations and donating the admission money to the local homeless shelter for LGBT+ youth, we are going to vote on the first annual Winter Dance Fundraiser tomorrow

**lesbiablisa:** and you’d better all say yes

**jeremyt:** but if majority votes no, then it won’t happen?

**conspericies:** why wouldn’t you want this dance to happen?

**jeremyt:** i’m just talking hypotheticals here!

**jeremyt:** everyone better vote yes

  
  
  
  
  


_1/22/19_

_12:02 pm_

**jeremyt** sent a message to **our family: the sub chat**

**jeremyt:** okay you’re right

**jeremyt:** i need help with a plan to ask eric to the dance

**jeremyt:** and i need it fast so i can ask him before he asks me

**nogoodnick:** now you’re finally seeing sense!

**mollysmob:** good news! nick and i have spent all day coming up with various plans for you to ask him

**jeremyt:** just give me your best one

**nogoodnick:** okay, hear us out

**jeremyt:** i’m worried

**nogoodnick:** we help you break into the office and you make an announcement asking him to the dance

**jeremyt:** .. _that’s_ your best plan?

**mollysmob:** um it’s better than your best plan, which would probably be a twenty slide long presentation about why he should go to the dance with you

**jeremyt:** you don’t have to come for me like this

**nogoodnick:** okay fine, molly what’s our second best plan

**mollysmob:** i thought we agreed that wasn’t even our best plan

**nogoodnick:** we didn’t agree

**jeremyt:** please don’t start fighting or i will start making a powerpoint

**jeremyt:** and once i start, there’s no stopping

**mollysmob:** you can just do the classic Poster With A Pun asking him to the dance

**jeremyt:** that’s boring

**mollysmob:** but it’s a classic!

**nogoodnick:** just think…. you could have some nerdy government pun on it…. about the presidents or whatever else political science geeks enjoy

**jeremyt:** ignoring the insult

**jeremyt:** that’s not actually a terrible idea i guess

**nogoodnick:** molly and i have free period at the same time as you and eric

**jeremyt:**..how do you know this

**mollysmob:** we have free period at the same time as you. you were with eric.

**jeremyt:** okay, okay

**nogoodnick:** so you can ask him in the library during free period

**mollysmob:** nick and i will get the poster in place for you, so you just have to make sure you and eric don’t rush to the library too quickly

**jeremyt:** but we don’t have the same class before that!

**nogoodnick:** well tell him you want to walk to the library with him

**nogoodnick:** it’s not that hard, dude

**mollysmob:** anyway, nick and i will be at the tables in the back and we’ll have the poster set up and everything so all you have to do is bring him to the back of the library

**nogoodnick:** and then read the poster and ask him to the dance!

**mollysmob:** and then he’ll say yes and nick and i will be there to witness the whole thing!

**jeremyt:** you two are way too excited about this

**mollysmob:** it’s not every day your brother asks his crush to a school dance _for the first time ever_

**jeremyt:** please stop making this a bigger deal than it is

**mollysmob:** absolutely not

**nogoodnick:** you should be glad we’re not telling ed and liz, or they would want to show up and see too

**jeremyt:** oof

**jeremyt:** you’re right

**mollysmob:** so what should the poster say?

**nogoodnick:** obviously it has to be a pun of some sort

**mollysmob:** that’s a given

**jeremyt:** how are we supposed to come up with a good pun?

**nogoodnick:** all of the ones that come up on Google are the boring overused ones

**jeremyt:** exactly!

**mollysmob:** we need to personalise it to make it special

**nogoodnick:** okay, well, let’s think up some political puns

**mollysmob:** i don’t think any of my political puns will be approved of by jeremy

**nogoodnick:** try us

**mollysmob:** well the one i’m thinking of right now is just an insult to capitalism

**jeremyt:** maybe we need to find a different pun topic

**nogoodnick:** or one based on solely facts instead of an opinion?

**mollysmob:** politics is _all_ opinions

**nogoodnick:** what about the way a government is set up??? is it an opinion that we have three branches of government??? is it an opinion that the president is part of the executive branch???

**mollysmob:** i mean i guess not

**nogoodnick:** okay okay

**nogoodnick:** what two parts of government can’t function without each other

**jeremyt:** all of them??? that’s the point of a government, nick

**mollysmob:** wait that was a real question and not a joke

**nogoodnick:** yes, and i need an answer!

**jeremyt:** they all depend on one another! i don’t know what to tell you!

**nogoodnick:** _ugh_ never mind then

**jeremyt:** okay okay i know it’s cheesy but what about something to do with nachos

**jeremyt:** and then we have an actual plate of nachos there too

**mollysmob:** did you just make a pun in your suggestion for a pun topic

**jeremyt:** it was not intended

**jeremyt:** but yes

**nogoodnick:** i know i’m nacho boyfriend but will you go to the winter dance with me

**jeremyt:** that is terrible

**nogoodnick:** aren’t all puns?

**jeremyt:** you may have a point

**mollysmob:** wait wait what was that movie you said you both like

**jeremyt:** All The President’s Men?

**mollysmob:** yeah!

**nogoodnick:** oh i feel a humpty dumpty reference coming on

**jeremyt:** oh no

**mollysmob:** all the president’s men couldn’t put me back together again if you said no to going to the winter dance with me

**jeremyt:** w hy

**nogoodnick:** omg i love it

**mollysmob:** WE HAVE TO GET YOU FLOWERS TO GIVE TO HIM

**mollysmob:** maybe not like a whole bouquet but at least a rose

**mollysmob:** this is IMPORTANT

**nogoodnick:** YES YES YES

**jeremyt:** once again, you guys are _way_ too invested in this

**mollysmob:** actually as your sister and honorary sister, we are exactly the right amount of invested in this

**jeremyt:** that is highly debatable

**mollysmob:** ooh i know

**mollysmob:** let’s ask mom and dad for their favorite puns

**jeremyt:** absolutely not!

**nogoodnick:** too late


	4. Pun Intended

_1/22/19_

_1:10 pm_

**nogoodnick** sent a message to **our family**

**nogoodnick:** quick, what are everyone’s favorite puns?

**nogoodnick:** bonus points if they’re romantic or about nachos or presidents

**nogoodnick:** double bonus points if they’re romantic AND about nachos or presidents

**edthompson:** I only know bank puns

**nogoodnick:** are they romantic?

**edthompson:** No, not really

**nogoodnick:** unfortunate

**chefliz:** I’m sorry, are you asking for pick up lines?

**nogoodnick:** hm maybe

**nogoodnick:** actually now that you say that, i have an idea!

**nogoodnick:** thanks!

  
  
  
  
_1/22/19_

_1:21 pm_

**nogoodnick** sent a message to **our family: the sub chat**

**nogoodnick:** omg i got one

**nogoodnick:** on a scale of one to america, how free are you on the night of the winter dance?

**mollysmob:** absolutely not

**mollysmob:** it doesn’t even make sense!

**mollysmob:** America isn’t even the freest nation!

**jeremyt:** okay this isn’t about debating

**jeremyt:** but yeah molly’s right

**nogoodnick:** okay i mean you have a point

**noogoodnick:** let me keep looking

**nogoodnick:** OMG

**nogoodnick:** “if you were a president, you’d be babe-raham lincoln”

**mollysmob:** oh my god

**mollysmob:** incredible

**nogoodnick:** not sure how political/government-y this one is but “are you a tower? because eiffel for you”

**mollysmob:** these are amazing

**nogoodnick:** yeah but don’t look up them up because 80% of them are dirty

**mollysmob:** oh..

**mollysmob:** i looked some up anyways and found “look at you raising my spirits like the government raises the national debt” so you know what? worth it.

**nogoodnick:** I MUST BE UNCLE SAM BECAUSE I WANT YOU (to go to the winter dance with me)

**mollysmob:** YES YES YES

**jeremyt:** hmmm

**mollysmob:** okay you were right nick some of these are gross

**nogoodnick:** i tried to warn you!

**jeremyt:** i hope you both are on private mode

**mollysmob:** pfft you think mom and dad know how to access our search history?

**jeremyt:**..fair point

**nogoodnick:** just ask thomas paine; he knows going to the winter dance with me is common sense

**jeremyt:** meh

**jeremyt:** i kinda like the uncle sam one ngl

**mollysmob:** let’s go with it then!

**nogoodnick:** now we need to get supplies

**nogoodnick:** and a rose

**mollysmob:** obviously it has to come from the local grocery store or florist

**nogoodnick:** of course!

**jeremyt:** what if he doesn’t even like roses?

**jeremyt:** what if he’s allergic?!

**nogoodnick:** why don’t you ask him?

**jeremyt:** that will be too obvious!

**nogoodnick:** then i’ll ask him

**jeremyt:** um no

**nogoodnick:** um yes

**nogoodnick:** i’ll ask him at school tomorrow and you will have nothing to worry about :)

**jeremyt:** oh no

**jeremyt:** i have everything to worry about

**mollysmob:** come on, it’ll be totally fine

**mollysmob:** trust us

**jeremyt:** that is the last thing i want to do

**nogoodnick:** too bad you don’t have a choice :/


	5. Liar, Liar

_1/22/19_

_2:43 PM_

**nogoodnick** sent a message to  **our family**

**nogoodnick:** good news! he’s not allergic to roses!

**edthompson:** ...Who isn’t allergic to roses?

**nogoodnick:** oops wrong chat

**jeremyt:** Nick!

**chefliz:** _ Who isn’t allergic to roses? _

**nogoodnick:** The new kid who joined the volunteer squad

**nogoodnick:** I meant to send that message to the volunteer squad group chat

**nogoodnick:** we’re considering doing promotions for local businesses, namely the florist on 2nd street, but we were afraid the new kid might be allergic to roses and wouldn’t be able to do it

**nogoodnick:** but he’s not!

**nogoodnick:** so we’re all good

**chefliz:** Why were you worried about roses specifically?

**nogoodnick:** they’re actually the most common flower to be allergic to!

**chefliz:** Huh

**chefliz:** I did not know that

**chefliz:** Well, have fun!

**nogoodnick:** Thanks! We will!

  
  
  
_1/22/19_

_2:49 PM_

**nogoodnick** sent a message to  **our family: the sub chat**

**nogoodnick:** we really need to change the name of this group

**nogoodnick:** also eric’s not allergic to roses

**jeremyt:** yes, we’ve established that

**nogoodnick:** so tonight on the way home from school, we’ll stop and get supplies to make the poster, then we’ll leave early for school tomorrow to get the rose

**nogoodnick:** Molly and I will be in charge of keeping them hidden until free period

**mollysmob** named the group  **baberaham lincoln**

**nogoodnick:** perfect!

**jeremyt:** not really, but we’ll talk about that later

**mollysmob:** okay, so we need to get poster board and markers or paints

**jeremyt:** do we not have markers at home?

**mollysmob:** we have a pack of Crayola markers from 2012 that is half dried out

**jeremyt:** alright let’s get some new markers then

**mollysmob:** and i assume we’re going to print out a picture of uncle sam?

**jeremyt:** that would probably be easiest

**mollysmob:** then we’ll need glue or tape, but we should have that at home

**nogoodnick:** how big is this picture of uncle sam going to be?

**mollysmob:** probably depends how big the poster board is

**jeremyt:** it can’t really be bigger than what would fit on a regular piece of paper

**mollysmob:** oh man we’re gonna need to print it out at school

**mollysmob:** our printer is out of color ink!

**jeremyt:** and ink cartridges are expensive

**nogoodnick:** plus, a color ink cartridge showing up in the printer will be noticed by Ed and Liz

**jeremyt:** you’re right

**jeremyt:** one problem

**jeremyt:** Eric always hangs out in the library for a half hour after the school day ends so he can avoid the traffic when leaving

**nogoodnick:** but we can’t wait until he leaves or Ed and Liz will get suspicious!

**jeremyt:** exactly

**mollysmob:** okay, nick and i will just go print it off while you wait for us in the car

**nogoodnick:** we’ll say we’re printing off something for the volunteer squad

**jeremyt:** but you already asked him about roses today! if he sees you doing something out of the ordinary again, he’ll get suspicious!

**jeremyt:** he’s probably already suspicious!

**nogoodnick:** please. i know how to ask questions without being suspicious

**nogoodnick:** i told him the volunteer squad was surveying a bunch of students to get a better idea of what projects we should devote our time to

**jeremyt:** smart

**jeremyt:** but still

**mollysmob:** fine! i’ll print it off myself!

**mollysmob:** jeremy, send me the picture you want, and i’ll go straight to the library after last period and print it off. you and nick just wait in the car and i’ll join you when i’m done

**mollysmob:** if anyone asks, i’m printing something off for the volunteer squad

**mollysmob:** then once i join you guys in the car, we’ll go get the poster board and markers and hope we make it home before mom and dad get suspicious

**jeremyt:** how will we get the stuff into the house?

**nogoodnick:** the markers and uncle sam picture can be hidden in a backpack

**mollysmob:** but the poster board is the problem

**nogoodnick:** maybe if you say you forgot something in your car during dinner? then you can sneak it upstairs while Liz and Ed are in the kitchen with me and Molly?

**jeremyt:** Molly and I*

**jeremyt:** but that’s not important

**jeremyt:** and idk mom and dad are usually pretty strict about not leaving during dinner

**nogoodnick:** what if you have to go to the bathroom?

**jeremyt:** the bathroom is not in the same direction as the front door

**mollysmob:** maybe we just say it’s for a school project?

**nogoodnick:** wow

**nogoodnick:** you’re officially the smartest one here

**mollysmob:** thanks!

  
  
  
_1/22/19_

_5:46 PM_

**edthompson** sent a message to  **our family**

**edthomspon:** Dinner is ready!

**nogoodnick:** We’ll be down in a minute

**nogoodnick:** this school project is really important, so we’ve got to get to a good stopping point

**edthompson:** Well you’d better not let the food get cold

**nogoodnick:** We won’t!

**nogoodnick:** just give us another thirty seconds and we’ll be ready to eat!

  
  



	6. The Gay Sibling

_1/22/19_

_10:28 PM_

**nogoodnick** sent a message to **baberaham lincoln**

**nogoodnick:** hey guys

**nogoodnick:** i need to tell you something

**mollysmob:** we’re in the same room?

**jeremyt:** it’s 10:30 pm?

**nogoodnick:** yeah but it’s important

**mollysmob:** okay go for it

**jeremyt:** ^^

**nogoodnick:** i’m a lesbian

**jeremyt:**..i thought _i_ was the gay sibling

**mollysmob:** oh man i thought nick was the straight sibling

**jeremyt:** _what_

**nogoodnick:**????

**mollysmob:** uh

**mollysmob:** well after jeremy came out, i started looking into the other labels n stuff

**mollysmob:** and turns out i’m pan!

**nogoodnick:** huh

**jeremyt:** so you’re telling me we’re _all_ the gay sibling?

**mollysmob:** i guess so

**nogoodnick:** i mean considering i don’t have any biological siblings, i would have to be the gay sibling, right?

**jeremyt:** are you implying all only children are gay

**nogoodnick:** yes

**jeremyt:** huh

**jeremyt:** well i can’t prove you wrong

**mollysmob:** oh also i never said this but nick, i love and support you no matter what your sexuality is!!

**nogoodnick:** right back at you <3

**jeremyt:** what are mom and dad going to say when they realize they’re the only straight people living in this house

**nogoodnick:** the hets are outnumbered

**jeremyt:** finally.

**jeremyt:** we’re the majority now.

**mollysmob:** okay it’s like 10:45 we should probably get to sleep

**nogoodnick:** molly’s right! we’ve got a big day tomorrow

**nogoodnick:** goodnight guys

**mollysmob:** goodnight <3

**jeremyt:** good night!

  
  
  


_1/23/19_

_8:28 AM_

**lesbiablisa** sent a message to **dhs student government**

**lesbiablisa:** eric, did you get those posters printed for the dance after school yesterday?

**conspericies:** yep!

**lesbiablisa:** great! who wants to spend their free period putting them up?

**lesbiablisa:** i would, but i have to make up a history test

**jeremyt:** how long would it take?

**lesbiablisa:** depends how many of you there are

**lesbiablisa:** with 2-3 of you, i’d say only about ten minutes

**jeremyt:** i could do it during my free period

**jimbo:** I’ll help you out, boss

**conspericies:** I could help too?

**jeremyt:** that would be great!

**lesbiablisa:** the posters are in the top right drawer of the desk in the student government room

**jeremyt:** alright, let’s all meet there at free period then

**conspericies:** sounds good to me!

  
  
  
_1/23/19_

_8:33 AM_

**jeremyt** sent a message to **baberaham lincoln**

**jeremyt:** good news! eric, jim, and i are going to be putting up posters for the dance during free period

**jeremyt:** it shouldn’t take more than fifteen minutes

**mollysmob:** that’s perfect!

**nogoodnick:** that will keep eric out of the library plenty long enough to set up!

**mollysmob:** the poster and rose are hidden with our volunteer squad stuff and nick and i are keeping our eyes on becky, xuan, and tamika to make sure they don’t find it

**nogoodnick:** we’ll grab them on our way to the library and wait for a text from you on when you’re coming back to the library after hanging up posters

**jeremyt:** yes! perfect!

**jeremyt:** this could be my one plan that actually works out!

**mollysmob:** and it wasn’t even your plan

**jeremyt:** oh shut up

**nogoodnick:** omg i had to go to the bathroom and there’s a rly cute girl at the sink reapplying her lipstick

**jeremyt:** looks like molly and i will be helping you ask someone to the dance next

**nogoodnick:** _absolutely not_

**mollysmob:** wait if you’re a lesbian, what was that thing with will?

**nogoodnick:** compulsory heterosexuality

**mollysmob:** ah makes sense

**nogoodnick:** omg she has a rainbow bracelet on

**nogoodnick:** i’m going to d!e here in this school bathroom

**mollysmob:** ask her to the dance _i dare you_

**nogoodnick:** dude no

**nogoodnick:** she’s probably a senior

**nogoodnick:** and i would hope a senior is not looking to date a freshman

**jeremyt:** maybe don’t look at the football team

**nogoodnick:** ick

**nogoodnick:** hets

**jeremyt:** mood

**mollysmob:** IS LISA A LESBIAN

**nogoodnick:** duh

**nogoodnick:** why

**mollysmob:** she just followed me on instagram and her username is lesbiablisa

**jeremyt:** oh that makes a lot of sense

**nogoodnick:** how on earth did neither of you realize she was gay

**nogoodnick:** okay nvm i gotta get out of this bathroom i can’t keep stealing glances at this pretty girl

**jeremyt:** why are you still in the bathroom!!!

**mollysmob:** why is pretty girl still in the bathroom

**nogoodnick:** maybe we’re both having mental breakdowns at 8:45 in the morning! don’t judge!

**mollysmob:**..are you okay

**nogoodnick:** not sure

**mollysmob:** what bathroom are you in

**jeremyt:** ^

**nogoodnick:** the one in the english hall

**mollysmob:** i’m on my way

**jeremyt:** same here

**nogoodnick:** woah, cutting a class you have with eric for me

**jeremyt:** how do you know i’m in class with eric?

**nogoodnick:** i have my ways?

**nogoodnick:** pretty girl just left

**mollysmob:** i’m almost there

**jeremyt:** same

  
  
_1/23/19_  
  
_9:30 AM_

**edthomspon** sent a message to **our family**

**edthompson:** Can someone explain to me why I got a call saying all three of you were written up for taking a twenty minute long bathroom break at the same time?

**mollysmob:** there was a rly long line

**chefliz:** Don’t lie.

**nogoodnick:** it was my fault

**nogoodnick:** I have a math test second period and I was really freaking out about it and stuff so I went to the bathroom and then I started panicking really bad so Molly and Jeremy came to make sure I was okay

**chefliz:** Are you okay? Do you need picked up?

**nogoodnick:** i’m fine now

**nogoodnick:** The math test is over and we have free period next, so I’ll be okay

**nogoodnick:** I promise

**chefliz:** Okay

**chefliz:** But I know Molly and Jeremy will tell us if you aren’t

**mollysmob:** She’s right

**mollysmob:** If you need to miss free period today, we won’t blame you

**nogoodnick:** I’m not missing free period today

**jeremyt:** well it starts in about five minutes so I hope you guys are ready

**nogoodnick:** We are

**edthomspon:** I feel like we’re missing something here…


	7. The Purpose of the Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> been so busy hyperfixating on avatar: the last airbender and forgot to post this chapter whoops  
> (but if you also love atla and have an unhealthy obsession with zukka, you should definitely check out my recent fics ;))
> 
> anyways! i hope you enjoy the chapter!!

_ 1/23/19  _

_ 10:12 AM _

**jeremyt** sent a message to  **baberaham lincoln**

**jeremyt:** we just finished hanging up posters & we’re heading to the library now

**nogoodnick:** okay!

**mollysmob:** omg this is it, it’s finally happening!!!

**nogoodnick:** once you’re there, we’ll unroll the poster and molly will give you the rose to give to eric

**jeremyt:** guys i’m scared

**jeremyt:** what if he says no

**nogoodnick:** he’ll only say no if you keep ignoring him by texting us!

**jeremyt:** NOT HELPING

**jeremyt:** ok we’re at the library

**mollysmob:** let’s do this.

  
  


_ 1/23/19 _

_ 10:37 AM _

**conspericies** sent a message to  **student gov sub chat**

**conspericies:** guess who has a date to the winter dance!!!!!!

**jimbo:** lisa?

**jimbo:** please

**jimbo:** i can’t listen to her complain about being single anymore

**lesbiablisa:** you do understand i am also in this chat, right?

**jimbo:** yes

**conspericies:** guys… it’s me!

**jimbo:** ohhhh

**lesbiablisa:** dude, how?

**hunterk:** ^^

**conspericies:** okay, well you don’t have to be rude

**lesbiablisa:** okay seriously though i didn’t think there were any other gay guys at this school

**jimbo:** me neither

**conspericies:** wow

**conspericies:** you know what? maybe i should let him tell you

**hunterk:** dude why are you suddenly acting so weird about this

**lesbiablisa:** IT’S SOMEONE WE KNOW

**lesbiablisa:** it’s someone in student government

**lesbiablisa:** but probably not in this chat

**lesbiablisa:** oh my god.

**lesbiablisa:** JEREMY’S GAY?!

**lesbiablisa:** how did i not know this

**jimbo:** Wait,  _ what _ ?

**hunterk:** how do we know it’s jeremy?

**lesbiablisa:** hunter, there are two student government people not in this chat and the other one is a girl

**hunterk:** fair point..

  
  
  
  


_1/23/19_

_10:48 AM_

**lesbiablisa** sent a message to  **jeremyt**

**lesbiablisa:** SINCE WHEN WERE YOU GAY

**jeremyt:** i take it Eric told you i asked him to the winter dance?

**jeremyt:** and probably since i was born, same as you

**lesbiablisa:** okay fair

**lesbiablisa:** so are you two officially dating now or what

**jeremyt:** we’re going to see how the dance goes and then decide after that if we want to make it official

**jeremyt:** that way we’re not rushing into things

**lesbiablisa:** you know, you can actually be smart sometimes

**jeremyt:** thanks?

**lesbiablisa:** so who helped you come up with the plan to ask eric to the dance

**lesbiablisa:** bc there was no way you came up with that

**jeremyt:** it was my sisters

**jeremyt:** molly and nick

**lesbiablisa:** huh

**lesbiablisa:** nick was the one who came to me with the idea for the dance in the first place..

**jeremyt:** are you implying what i think you’re implying?

**lesbiablisa:** only if you think i’m implying molly and nick convinced the volunteer squad a fundraiser in the form of a winter dance was a good idea specifically so they could get you to ask eric to it

**jeremyt:** i can’t believe them

**jeremyt:** actually that’s a lie

**jeremyt:** i can’t believe  _ molly  _ was a part of a scheme like this

**jeremyt:** i can absolutely believe nick was

**jeremyt:** this is ridiculous

**lesbiablisa:** hey man, at least you got family supporting you

**lesbiablisa:** even if they’re being a little extreme

**jeremyt:** fair point

**jeremyt:** so who are you asking to the dance?

**lesbiablisa:** none of your business

**jeremyt:** that’s valid

**lesbiablisa:** don’t be a jerk to eric

**lesbiablisa:** i’ll hunt you down if you break his heart

**jeremyt:** i didn’t think you even liked him that much?

**lesbiablisa:** well i like him more than you

**jeremyt:** that isn’t hard to do

**lesbiablisa:** he lives in my neighborhood, i’ve known him a while, and he was one of the first people i came out to

**lesbiablisa:** so if you break his heart

**lesbiablisa:** your life is over

**jeremyt:** noted.

  
  
  
  
_1/23/19_

_10:54 AM_

**jeremyt** sent a message to  **baberaham lincoln**

**jeremyt:** i cannot believe you two.

**nogoodnick:** ???

**mollysmob:** i thought everything went well!!

**mollysmob:** you brought eric to the back of the library, we unrolled the poster and i handed you the rose, you gave the rose to eric and asked him to go to the winter dance with you, and he said yes!

**jeremyt:** i thought you just used the winter dance as an excuse to help me

**jeremyt:** no

**jeremyt:** you  _ came up with  _ the winter dance specifically so i could ask Eric to it

**jeremyt:** i cannot believe you two.

**nogoodnick:** come on man

**nogoodnick:** that’s how you know we’re your ride or dies

**nogoodnick:** how many people would create an entire school dance to help you ask your crush out?

**jeremyt:** …

**mollysmob:** nick is right!

**jeremyt:** okay maybe she does have a point

**jeremyt:** i just think planning an entire dance is a little extreme

**nogoodnick:** and you’re absolutely right

**nogoodnick:** but i’d do it again

**mollysmob:** and if it doesn’t work out with eric, we’ll make up another dance next year for you to ask someone else to

**jeremyt:** i appreciate that, but i’m 80% sure eric and i are the only two gay guys in this school

**mollysmob:** and?

**mollysmob:** guys can be bi and pan too

**jeremyt:** you make a good point

**jeremyt:** i still can’t believe you planned an entire dance for me to ask my crush to, and then helped me actually ask him to it

**jeremyt:** but thanks

**jeremyt:** kjsafkjdlag eric just texted me

**mollysmob:** go answer!!

**nogoodnick:** we’ll be here waiting for all the tea

**nogoodnick:** i mean, we deserve it after all we’ve done to help you this week

**mollysmob:** ^^^

**jeremyt:** i cannot believe you two

  
  
  
_1/23/19_

_11:22 AM_

**conspericies** sent a message to  **jeremyt**

**conspericies:** are you busy after school today?

**jeremyt:** i have to take molly and nick home, but not other than that

**conspericies:** i was thinking maybe we could go see a movie?

**conspericies:** I’ll pick you up at 5?

**jeremyt:** okay!

**jeremyt:** see you at five

**conspericies:** technically i’ll see you in precalc first

**jeremyt:** okay fair

**jeremyt:** see you in precalc

**conspericies:** see you in precalc

  
  
  
_1/23/19_

_11:30 AM_

**jeremyt** sent a message to  **baberaham lincoln**

**jeremyt:** i’m going on a date

**jeremyt:** technically not a date

**jeremyt:** but basically a date

**nogoodnick:** OMG

**mollysmob:** YAY

**mollysmob:** I’M SO HAPPY FOR YOU

**mollysmob:** ..what are you going to tell mom and dad?

**jeremyt:** UH

**jeremyt:** did not think that far ahead

**nogoodnick:** you could say you’re going to a friend’s house to work on a school project?

**jeremyt:** haven’t we worn out the school project excuse at this point?

**nogoodnick:** nah because last time, it was me and molly who had a project

**nogoodnick:** so now it’s your turn!

**mollysmob:** _ or  _ you could just tell mom and dad the truth?

**jeremyt:** and let them get overly invested in something that’s not even a for sure yet? no thanks

**jeremyt:** i’ll say i have a school project to work on


	8. The First Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hm so apparently it's been over a year since i first published this fic. also it's been like four months since i've updated.. my only defense is i've been in avatar: the last airbender brainrot mode since august. but i'm not abandoning this fic! i adamantly refuse to leave it unfinished forever

_ 1/23/19  
4:57 PM _

**nogoodnick** sent a message to  **baberaham lincoln**

**nogoodnick:** doorbell

**jeremyt:** DOBT LET MOM PR DSD ABNWET IT

**nogoodnick:** idk what u just said sorry

**nogoodnick:** i got the door. ur boyfriend’s here

**jeremyt:** he’s not my boyfriend

**jeremyt:** don’t embarrass me

**mollysmob:** OOH WAIT DON’T LEAVE BEFORE I COME DOWN TO SAY HI

**nogoodnick:** i’ll stall them dw

**nogoodnick:** aww they’re both dressed up, how cute

**nogoodnick:** they’re also SO awkward

**nogoodnick:** idk why jeremy was worried about me embarrassing him. he’s embarrassing himself :/

**mollysmob:** skdhfkdsj i’ll be down in a second

  
  


_ 5:03 PM _

**jeremyt:** i hate you both

**nogoodnick:** :,(

**jeremyt:** don’t give me that

**mollysmob:** don’t text on a date! it’s bad form!

**nogoodnick:** molly’s right but also if you want to send us every detail as it happens, i would not be opposed

**jeremyt:** i’m not live texting my first date for you guys

**nogoodnick:** bummer

**nogoodnick:** that would’ve been easier

**jeremyt:** ??

**nogoodnick:** just bc you’ll probably get back super later and i want to  _ sleep  _ tonight but i guess i’ll be staying up late just to hear you recount every detail after you get back

**jeremyt:** whatever

  
  
  


_1/23/19  
_ _5:08 PM_

**mollysmob** sent a message to  **nogoodnick**

**mollysmob:** nick………. what are you thinking………….

**nogoodnick:** i’m thinking it’s a shame neither of us can drive

**nogoodnick:** but i’m also thinking lisa’s a senior with a car and i have her contact info

**mollysmob:** she would never agree

**nogoodnick:** :)

  
  
  


_1/23/19  
5:10 PM_

**nogoodnick** sent a message to  **lesbiablisa**

**nogoodnick:** hi! i have a proposition for you

**lesbiablisa:** yes?

**nogoodnick:** so, as you probably know, jeremy and eric are going on a date that isn’t a date but definitely is a date tonight

**nogoodnick:** molly and i were wondering if you might want to help us do a little sneaking and snooping, just to see how things go?

**lesbiablisa:** hmm, doing something that will annoy jeremy while also intimidating and scaring him?

**lesbiablisa:** i’m in

  
  
  
  


_1/23/19  
_ _5:17 PM_

**chefliz** sent a message to  **edthompson**

**chefliz:** Do you think it’s kind of strange that all three of our kids had to go work on school projects this evening?

**chefliz:** You don’t think they’re just trying to get out of eating here, do you?

**edthompson:** What? Of course not!

**edthompson:** Liz, they love your dinners!

**edthompson:** They’re getting close to the midpoint of the grading period; their teachers are probably just all assigning projects at the same time

**chefliz:** And you don’t think they’re hiding something?

**edthompson:** Nah

**edthompson:** We agreed on no more secrets, remember?

**edthompson:** The kids aren’t going to break our trust on that

**chefliz:** I guess you’re right

**chefliz:** And it seems the two of us can have a little impromptu date night?

**edthompson:** Oh I like the sound of that

  
  
  
  
  
  
_1/23/19  
_ _5:33 PM_

**jeremyt** sent a message to  **baberaham lincoln**

**jeremyt:** WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING

**nogoodnick:** we’re just vibing man

**mollysmob:** c’mon now, don’t text during a date

**mollysmob:** it’s bad form!

**jeremyt:** you two are the worst

**jeremyt:** absolutely the worst

**jeremyt:** AND YOU GOT LISA IN ON THIS TOO?????

**mollysmob:** shhh

**mollysmob:** focus on the date

**mollysmob:** we’re just. coincidentally eating dinner at the same restaurant as you and eric, while we discuss details about the dance with lisa

**jeremyt:** right

**jeremyt:** lisa looks like she wants to kill me

**nogoodnick:** how is that different from every single day at school?

**jeremyt:** the difference is  _ i’m on a date! _

**nogoodnick:** potato potahto

**jeremyt:** _ no?????? _

**jeremyt:** whatever. just don’t ruin this for me

**mollysmob:** we don’t want to ruin anything!   
  


**nogoodnick:** yeah!

**nogoodnick:** why would we set up an entire dance and help you ask eric to it just to crash your first date and ruin your chances with him? that doesn’t make  _ any  _ sense

**mollysmob:** ^^!!

**nogoodnick:** we just want to make sure things go well

**mollysmob:** it’s the right of a younger sister to spy on her older brother’s first date so she gets all the details

**jeremyt:** it’s definitely not but i’m done arguing with you guys

**jeremyt:** because i am on a date with a very lovely guy and i am going to enjoy it

**mollysmob:** YES KING

**nogoodnick:** we love to see it

**jeremyt:** you guys are obnoxious

**nogoodnick:** yeah that’s definitely fair

  
  
  
  
_1/23/19  
_ _5:38 PM_

**conspericies** sent a message to  **lesbiablisa**

**conspericies:** ..are you spying on my date with jeremy’s sisters?

**lesbiablisa:** first of all, you told me it wasn’t technically a date

**lesbiablisa:** second of all, we actually just met up to discuss details about the dance

**lesbiablisa:** i had no idea you and jeremy were going to be here

**conspericies:** sure

**lesbiablisa:** so how’s it going?

**conspericies:** good, i think

**conspericies:** he seems a little… on edge, i guess

**lesbiablisa:** he’s probably just nervous because it’s his first date

**lesbiablisa:** also, i’m gonna be honest because i don’t want you assuming the worst, he knows molly and nick are here and he’s not too happy about it

**conspericies:** actually that makes a lot of sense

**conspericies:** i really like him, lisa

**conspericies:** i want this to work out

**lesbiablisa:** i know i’m usually cynical, but… i think it will

**conspericies:** thank you

**conspericies:** but could you, molly, and nick leave?

**lesbiablisa:** absolutely not

  
  
  
  


_1/23/19  
_ _5:50 PM_

**conspericies** sent a message to  **jeremyt**

**conspericies:** i saw that lisa and your sisters are here

**conspericies:** and i have an idea

**jeremyt:** oh my god

**jeremyt:** i am so sorry about them

**conspericies:** don’t feel bad - that’s what little sisters and overbearing student body presidents do

**conspericies:** but. i think we can ditch them

**conspericies:** we’ll have to turn our locations off so they can’t track us, and then we can wait for an opening, when they’re not staring directly at us, and we dip

**jeremyt:** i like the way you think

  
  
  
  


_1/23/19  
_ _6:21 PM_

**nogoodnick** sent a message to  **baberaham lincoln**

**nogoodnick:** JEREMY

**nogoodnick:** WHERE’D YOU GO

**nogoodnick:** WHERE’S ERIC

**mollysmob:** DID YOU JUST DITCH US

**mollysmob:** JEREMY

**mollysmob:** this isn’t fair you can’t do this to us

**nogoodnick:** TURN YOUR LOCATION BACK ON COWARD

**mollysmob:** jeremy

**mollysmob:** JEREMY

**mollysmob:** J

**mollysmob:** E

**mollysmob:** R

**mollysmob:** E

**mollysmob:** M

**mollysmob:** Y

**nogoodnick:** jeremy jeremy jeremy jeremy jeremy jeremy jeremy jeremy jeremy jeremy jeremy jeremy jeremy jeremy jeremy jeremy jeremy jeremy jeremy jeremy jeremy jeremy jeremy jeremy jeremy jeremy jeremy jeremy jeremy jeremy jeremy jeremy jeremy jeremy jeremy jeremy jeremy jeremy jeremy jeremy

**mollysmob:** jeremy pleeeeeeaaaaaaase

**mollysmob:** we just wanna talk

**nogoodnick:** we won’t follow you i promise

**nogoodnick:** jeremy we love you so much you’re our favorite brother ever please turn your location back on

**nogoodnick:** you’re so smart and so cool and not weird or annoying ever at all and i always looked up to you and i think you’re going to make an amazing president someday like really just the best president ever and you’re the greatest person on this planet but you’d be even more awesome if you turned your location back on even just for one tiny second

**mollysmob:** i don’t think he’s going to answer

  
**nogoodnick:** jerk


End file.
